


You're Terrible (Prinxiety)

by Septiplier_Lover



Category: Prinxiety- Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Disney Pick-Up Lines, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I headcanon Prince's real name and Anxiety's real name as Eric and Alexander, Logic is Suffering™, M/M, Prince lives for making Anxiety flustered and honestly so do I, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Updated with names, Welp I was wrong about the names oh well, it's cute, pure fluff, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/pseuds/Septiplier_Lover
Summary: Prince decides that he wants to use some bad pick-up lines on the unsuspecting Anxiety. However, what he doesn't realize is that the other has a few up his sleeve as well.(Basically just pointless fluff)





	

Roman yawned and stretched, before bouncing up out of bed and heading into the common room, humming under his breath. Smiling and waving at Patton, who was currently eating cereal in his cat onesie on the couch, he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed himself a Pop-Tart, mentally thanking Logan for making Thomas go out to buy some food. Not bothering to warm them up, he quickly stuffed one in his mouth and hummed in delight. Chocolate fudge was honestly one of his favorite flavors, and he turned around with a mouthful of food, only to nearly run into Virgil, who was tiredly shuffling into the room.

“Why hello there, sunshine.” Roman said teasingly, and Virgil stopped short and stared dumbly at Roman for a moment, looking like he was trying to process what he had said, and Roman grinned.

“Uh, h-hi.” Virgil quietly murmured, clearing his throat and looking away, and without his makeup, Roman could clearly see the blush creeping on the darker traits face. Suddenly, Roman got a truly evil idea, a grin spreading across his face as he watched Vigil walk over to the coffee maker.

“Hey, Virge, are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten-I-see.” Roman said, and watched in delight as Virgil stopped in his tracks, ducking his head down.

“Oh my _God_ shut _up_.” Virgil muttered, but there was no force behind the words. Roman giggled to himself, wondering just how far he could push his crush.

“Did you know? You’re part of my circle of life.” He teased, before taking another bite of his Pop Tart. He started humming Hakuna Matata to himself as he observed Virgil rummaging around the cabinets for a cup, fumbling more than usual. So his plan was working! Good. He watched as Virgil started pouring sugar in his coffee and a very devious idea was planted in his head. “Oh, Virge, you don’t need a spoonful of sugar to make _me_ go down.”

Virgil suddenly choked around his mouthful of coffee, and Roman, worried, went over and slapped him on the back a few times until the others breathing returned to normal.

“I swear, I’m gonna kill you one of these days.” Virgil threatened, and Roman giggled, flashing a bright smile.

“Oh but you know you love me!” Roman said, and Virgil rolled his eyes, moving some of his messy hair out of his face. 

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams, Princey. By the way, I think you got your first pick up line wrong.” Virgil smirked, turning around, and Roman blinked in confusion. There was no way he’d gotten the Tennessee one wrong! “It’s more like ‘if I’d have to rate you from one to ten, I’d rate you as a nine because I’m the one you need.’” Virgil winked, and Roman felt his breath catch. Was Virgil… _flirting back with him_? He opened and closed his mouth a few times and Virgil chuckled. “What’s the matter, Pretty Boy, do I have your tongue?” Roman’s jaw nearly hit the floor, and he tried his best to recover.

“Excuse me, I seem to have dropped something,” He said after he was able to articulate thought again, “it was my jaw.” Virgil groaned at the terrible line, but Roman saw the glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he sat down his coffee cup.

“Well, call me Pooh, because all I want is you, honey.” Virgil said, and Roman felt his heart flutter in his chest, and he couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face.

“W-well then I must be Lightning McQueen, b-because you’ve got my heart racing.” He stuttered, and Virgil laughed, creeping closer until Roman suddenly found himself pressed up against the counter, Virgil boxing him in with his arms.

“Oh, Roman,” He shuddered at the use of his real name being used in that way, feeling his face begin to burn, “why don’t you call me Ariel, because I wanna be part of your world." Roman gaped like a fish, his mouth open, and the smirk on Virgil’s face grew into a grin.

“Well, Virge, call me Nemo, because I’m about to touch the butt.” Roman said after a moment of calming himself. To prove his point, he slid his arms around the other’s waist and grabbed, causing Virgil to squeak loudly, making Roman chuckle in amusement.

“You’re a candy bar, half sweet and half nuts.” Virgil whispered hoarsely, and Roman snickered quietly.

Roman, not to be one upped, decided to deliver the final blow. “Y’know, they _do_ say that Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, but obviously none of them have been in your arms.” That seemed to do it for Virgil, because after a few moments of stunned shock-- a few moments in which Roman started to worry that he’d gone too far-- he leaned in and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss, and Roman distantly thought that he liked the mixture of coffee and Pop Tarts if it was Virgil he was getting it from. They broke apart after a moment, and Roman smiled widely at Virgil, who smiled gently back and they rested their foreheads together.

They broke away a moment later when Logan walked in, walking right by them and getting some juice from the fridge. “You two are terrible.” He muttered, drinking straight from the carton, and Roman laughed, going over to tease the smarter trait, and he caught Virgil watching him with a small smile on his face. Perhaps they were terrible, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! The rebloggable version can be found [here!](http://lana--22.tumblr.com/post/158524049553/youre-terrible-prinxiety)
> 
> So take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals, PEACE!!


End file.
